


tell me about the ring.

by soundscape



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, wraith being happy for once?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundscape/pseuds/soundscape
Summary: “… Wattson. The ring.” She crossed her arms over her chest, trying not to appear too interested (when she really was). “How does it work?”
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	tell me about the ring.

Wraith’s personality was quite fitting to her alias – often appearing out of nowhere, springing questions and comments on other Legends out of the blue. In this case, she’d caught Wattson in the common area, walking up to her with her latest curiosity in mind.

“… Wattson. The ring.” She crossed her arms over her chest, trying not to appear too interested (when she really _was_ ). “How does it work?”

“Oh, _mon chéri!_ I am _so_ glad you asked!” Wattson clapped her hands together excitedly, before grabbing Wraith’s arm, dragging her over to her room. _“Allons-y,_ allow me to show you! I’ve been waiting forever for someone to ask, but no one ever seems interested!”

_“No one?”_ Wraith quirked a brow, allowing the younger girl to pull her around. Had she been the first to ask, then? Strange. She never normally had so much intrigue in other people’s research, but the ring was exceptional technology. Plus, learning more about it could provide valuable information to help her dominate the games. It seemed like a win-win. “You would think uncovering the secrets of the iconic ring would be a hot subject, but I guess no one really cares for science. A shame.”

For a moment, Wraith pondered over the recent knowledge she’d acquired about her own past, a couple months prior. _Senior Science Pilot, Renee Blasey._ It made sense, considering her knack for digging up information, and her drive for research – not only related to her identity, but anything she acquired an interest in.

Like the ring.

“I know! You would think in such a technologically advanced society, people would respect it more! Of course life doesn’t work that way…” Wattson sighed. She had released Wraith’s arm long before and was now digging through her drawers, her voice muffled.

“Yeah. It’s unfortunate.”

“Aha! I have found it!” She raised a scroll in the air, triumphant. Wraith couldn’t help but smirk at her excitement as she brought it over to her desk, unrolling it to reveal its contents.

“Let’s see it then– it’s on paper?” Wraith peered down, her eyes scanning over the neat handwriting and drawings, unable to hide her curiosity at this point. Honestly, she was impressed at how organized the blueprint was… compared to her chicken scratch (maintenance on the void tech required troubleshooting and problem solving, and by the end of her repairs, her notes were not legible whatsoever), it was both professional and presentable.

_“Oui!_ I do have a digital copy, of course, and Syndicate has everything stored on their servers, but I like keeping my work physically on me. It makes me feel like I’m in _charge!”_ She giggled, and Wraith, glancing over to the woman, fought an amused smile at the sight. “Get it? Charged?”

“I do everything written by hand, too. It’s easier. I even keep a paper journal.”

“Oh! Your phase equipment, correct?” Wraith blinked at the other Legend, momentarily caught off guard – for the first time in the past _five years_ , someone _other_ than Path had asked her about her void tech? Normally others just accepted her abilities for whatever they did, were maybe creeped out that she heard voices, but otherwise, didn’t question the technicalities of it.

“Uh. Yeah, I guess so.”

“You must be a _genius_ for taking care of such equipment! Did you create the technology yourself? How does it work– ah, I am very curious if it is anything like the Titan Tactical Ability from the Ronin class, because–”

Wraith cleared her throat, interrupting Wattson’s onslaught of questions and praise. She sheepishly pointed to one of the equations on the blueprint, attempting to draw the woman’s attention back to _her own_ research, dammit. She was flattered, but she didn’t want to show it.

“So, this variable is what generates the heat.”

_“Génial!_ I am impressed you understand it! Yes, it is simple differential equations. You truly are a scientist yourself, aren’t you?”

Catching another one of Wattson’s _brilliant_ smiles, Wraith couldn’t help her next comment, the wide grin threatening to stretch across her lips settling into a smirk instead. “I suppose you could say that. You seem ec _static.”_

“Hahaha! My, that was a good one! I didn’t take you as one to make puns, Wraith.”

That’s it. She couldn’t fight the smile anymore, and chose, instead, to indulge in this strange mix of comfort and cheerfulness she felt. “Yeah, well, I’m not, so don’t tell anyone. _Especially_ Mirage. I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Wattson pat Wraith’s shoulder happily, giggling. “Your secret is well safe with me, _mon amie._ I _currentl_ y do not have any plans to tell anyone.”

Wraith shoved the woman’s shoulder gently in a playful gesture. “Hey. Cut it out. Any more puns, and my brain’s going to short _circuit.”_

On into the evening they laughed together (and for Wraith, it was really one of the first times she had let herself completely relax around someone else, finding it refreshing), discussing science, the ring, the games, their competitors, and whatever else they could think about.


End file.
